


Extinction Of Innocence

by RemyAlexander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Melida/Daan, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyAlexander/pseuds/RemyAlexander
Summary: Obi-Wan returns from Melida/Daan with more than just memories, though he is not aware of this before it is too late. Qui-Gon tries to help his Padawan understand his loss and the circumstances surrounding it. This is my first Star Wars fic and certainly my first mpreg fic. Please Enjoy! Edited 09/27/2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Extinction Of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with mpreg, miscarriage, an adult being inappropriately intimate with a minor off-screen, and a mention of a serious injury to a minor though it is not graphically described. Obi-Wan chooses to have sex with the adult in question but he is underage and under pressure please so read with caution.

Extinction of Innocence

Qui-gon had just finished up an Ataru lesson with the senior Padawans; an assignment Master Mundi gave him to keep him occupied while he was Temple bound with his apprentice during Obi-Wan’s probation. The council wished to keep him busy lest he come to bother them in his boredom. He is on his way to his quarters when he receives a comm transmission that his Padawan is in the Halls of Healing. No other information is given except a summons to the halls. That in itself is unusual, normally at least cursory information is provided to a Master of their apprentices condition if they are not with them when admitted to the Halls. Even with his probationary status the same curtesy should have been given to Obi-Wan and himself. Qui-Gon starts towards the Halls with a feeling of unease brewing inside him.

As he arrived at the Halls his feeling of unease intensified at the scene before him. Speaking to Vokra Che was Yoda and Plo Koon, behind them were a handful of temple guards. A guard or two roaming the healing halls is not a cause for concern itself, they are not immune to injury after all and wander every inch of the temple in their quest to keep the peace and safety of the temple intact but this many guards in one place is not something Qui-Gon has seen since the temple attack. He can not believe that they would be here for his student either. Obi-Wan may be on probation but the boy was not dark or malicious and his Master has trouble thinking that the guards are here to take the boy into custody. His unease grew ten-fold when Adi Gallia walks out of a private treatment room to whisper something to her fellow council members. Qui-Gon has now counted three council members including Master Yoda, whose ears seem to droop with Adi's words. Their presence and actions, along with the presence of a handful of temple guards, cause him to shield himself in the force so he can probe the mind of his apprentice before he confronts the scene in front of him. He was still alive thank the Force, though he did not seem disoriented or clouded in a way Qui-Gon would expect if he had suffered a major injury or illness. Instead his signature was a mix of confusion and...sorrow?

“Master Jinn”, he looked up as Healer Che approached after noticing him. "Thank you for coming with such haste", she looked back at the council members before continuing. “I’m assuming you read your Padawans medical file when he became your apprentice and are aware he is from Stewjon?”  
  
“Yes but the only way that would be relevant is if he tested positive to be a carrier. As it is he tested negative.” Qui-Gon answered feeling baffled.  
  
At this she shifted on her feet a moment before taking a quick breath. “ Obi-Wan tested negative for the carrier gene when he was brought to the temple this is true. However.... however in children under the age of three a false negative can occur which is why we re-test at fifteen on the rare occasion a Stewjoni is brought to the temple. This is relevant because it appears that... your apprentice has suffered a miscarriage”.  
  
There was a moment where the force itself seemed to pause. A quiet moment before a storm allowing the master to register what was just said. Of all the things he expected her to say that was low on the list, no scratch that, it was not even on the list and not only because he believed that Obi-Wan was not a carrier but because of the absurdity of it all. There is no way that is very young student had been pregnant, there simply was not. He had expected a training injury or stars forbid Endregaad Fever. His Padawan was only thirteen for force sake. While Qui-gon was having what he thought was a very appropriate existential crisis Vokra Che continued speaking, at this point he wanted nothing more than to see Obi-Wan.  
  
“It appears that the fetus was around eight or nine weeks old” said Plo Koon cutting in. He had dismissed the temple guards while Qui-Gon and Vokra were speaking and Qui-Gon had a sickening realization of what they had been there for. Padawans encounter many people during their studies but usually under supervision from their master or other teachers in the temple. To have a Junior Padawan show up pregnant was highly unusual and unfortunately pointed to one thing and although he understood it was for Obi-Wan's protection he was still hurt that his own Grand-Master would believe him capable of something such as this.  
  
“Standard procedure this is”, Yoda said. He must have been projecting too strongly. He took a breath and released his emotions into the force. “Believe Obi-Wan became pregnant on Melida/Daan we do, speak to him to find out what happened you must. Know he was with a child he did not. Whatever he tells you affects his probation this will not”.  
  
Qui-Gon takes a moment to collect himself knowing that Obi-Wan will need him to be calm and open for this conversation. He cannot begin to fathom what the boy must be thinking or feeling. With everything that has happened lately and now this well... he spends sometime speaking to the healers and setting up some mind-healing appointments for his student. When he finally walks into the treatment room his student is in Obi-Wan is on the bed using a datapad for classwork. He takes a moment to observe his Padawan before he lets his presence be known. Obi-Wan is pale and a tad sweaty but otherwise looks more or less unchanged. Qui-Gon knows from speaking with the healers that Obi-Wan will recover physically quite quickly but the mental and emotional recovery will take longer. Even without knowing that the child existed before passing into the force he knows that Obi-Wan will have many sessions with the mind healers coming up and maybe even some with Master Yoda should he wish.  
  
“Obi-Wan”, he starts. “What happened?”.  
  
The child looks at him for only a brief second before looking down to the bed. “I was on my way to ‘Anatomy of Non-Sentients of the Inner Rim’ and then my stomach started cramping and then..I...I started bleeding. Quin found me in an enclave, I had just wanted to sit down, he carried me here”, Obi-Wan explained. Not exactly the information Qui-Gon was looking for but he was relieved to know that Obi-Wan had a friend with him when he arrived; even if he didn’t always approve of the boisterous Quinlin Vos he knew that the boy was a good friend to Obi-Wan. Sitting down on a chair by the bed Qui-Gon decided to just go with the blunt approach. He needed to know about the other father His first thought was Neild but that did not feel right in the Force.  
  
“I need to know who the other parent is Obi-Wan”. When Obi-Wan started to protest he lifted up his hands. “You are not in trouble with either me or the council. We are aware that, well.. that, sometimes things happen in a war-zone and as a child under the Republic age of consent I assure you that you will not be punished but you need to tell me Padawan. You are safe here and I will support you no matter the circumstance of the child's conception”.  
  
Obi-Wan is refusing to look at him. Qui-Gon considers grabbing his chin so that his apprentice will look him in the eyes but reconsiders. Force knows that this is a sensitive and possibly embarrassing topic and since Qui-Gon cannot imagine having to have this conversation with Master Dooku, so he lets it be. He also pretends not to notice the shudder in the force at the word 'child'   
  
“There was this girl who was in the Young", comes a hesitant voice, "One of the youngest ones, about eight standard. One day she was scouting for supplies in the Daan quarter with Neild when she stepped on a mine. Neild was able to carry her back but she was injured severely. Both of her legs were gone and she was going into shock. I did what I could with force healing and first aid but it was not much. I knew we were going to lose her”.  
  
“That sounds awful Padawan, I am sorry that you had to endure that” soothed Qui-Gon, not sure where this was going.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at him for a moment before continuing, “I wasn't going to let her die Master, I just couldn't. I knew I had to do something. There was this former Melida medic who lived nearby. He had offered his services before to the Young but they were hesitant to accept because of what he was willing to take in payment as return for his help. Cerasi and Neild usually went to others who accepted credits and manual labor but they were running out of funds and Panhu did not have the time and I...I thought that I would not be returning to the temple so I did not mind giving him what he wanted if he could save Panhu.”  
  
When Qui-Gon realized what he was being told he took a moment to release his anger into the force over this being who extorted such things from younglings in exchange for life saving treatment. He already knew the answer already, and dreaded having to ask for more details but he also knew it was his responsibility as the adult to ask. “And what was it that he requested in return for her treatment Obi-Wan?”.  
  
“You know, like, sex” he mumbled embarrassed. As if speaking such a word to his Master was the shameful part in this conversation and not the other man's actions.  
  
If Obi-Wan thought that this was the end of the conversation he was poorly mistaken, so he prompted “So he saved Panhu and then you gave him what he wanted. Is that it?”.  
  
“Sorta” hesitated Obi-Wan.  
  
“Meaning what”?  
  
“Well…” Obi-Wan continued sheepishly “It wasn't the only time he and I had...spent time together, at first I only went back for medical supplies or help with the injured but then I just kept going back, I liked it, I liked spending time with him.” Obi-Wan took a sip of water that was on the bedside table next to him before continuing. “After awhile it was more than just...payment. It was nice. I enjoyed spending time with him, we would watch Holodramas he had stored and just sleep when we had time. When he learned that I took piano lessons here at the temple he started to teach me to play where my lessons left off. I really liked him” his Padwan finished. He was absentmindedly playing with the ends of his braid and looking anywhere but at Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon understood that his student had gone through a lot. That in situations such as this it was only natural to develop feelings, and that this was probably the mans intent. Qui-Gon did not know however how to get through to his Padawan that while Obi-Wan may have developed some feelings he could guarantee that this man did not. That this man was using Obi-Wan and his Padawans self-sacrificing ways.  
  
“I didn’t know”, Obi-Wan interrupted his musings.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I didn’t know that I was pregnant. I knew that I had to be re-tested for the carrier gene when I turned fifteen, the healers told me when I had my Padawan check-up. I knew it was possible so we were careful. That's why I didn’t think...I didn’t even consider it when…”.  
  
“Are you saying you had symptoms Obi-Wan? I did not notice you acting any different” he asked. At least that is what he thought the boy was saying.  
  
The boy nodded “Only a couple, I was nauseous for a couple of weeks and dizzy, I thought that maybe it was stress”. Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it again before continuing. Qui-Gon felt the force around them flush with embarrassment “and sometimes my nipples would be sore”, Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
“Padawan, why did you not come to me? If you had told me about this I would have insisted on a medical evaluation”, he chided. He knew that he and Obi-Wan were not a perfect team and that there was some hesitancy on his side but he likes to believe that the boy trusts him enough now with at the very least feeling unwell.  
  
“Do you think that..that..the baby would have lived if the healers knew about it earlier?”. Obi-Wan was valiantly trying to blink back tears now. Of course he was he berated himself mentally, Qui-Gon had just made it seem like a medical evaluation would have saved the pregnancy when nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
“No no no Obi-Wan” he moved from the bed to the chair to pull the boy into his arms ignoring the feelings of surprise coming from the boy. Most Masters are not so physically affectionate to their Padawans but this situation certainly warranted it. Obi-Wan stiffened before melting into him and beginning to sob.  
  
“The healers said that the fetus had no chance, that it was incompatible with life, it happens fairly often in human pregnancies and there is nothing you could have done. The only thing I meant with the medical evaluation would have been to help you feel better”, he comforted his Padawan. Or attempted to, he knew that it would take more than this for Obi-Wan to come to terms with this situation.  
  
“It was a boy or it would have been a boy, I could tell, I could feel it in the force after he passed” Obi-Wan admitted. The words muffled due to be spoken into his cloak.  
  
“Would you like to name him Padawan?”, he asked mildly, recalling rituals from planets in the Mid-Rims for situations such as these  
  
“What?! But would that not lead to attachment to what I could not have? I don’t know. Is that appropriate?”. His apprentice was beginning to panic. Little breaths coming out in spurts and his hands begin trembling.  
  
“Shh my Padawan it is okay. I have made you appointment with the mind-healers to talk in depth about what you are feeling now and all of what you have just told me but let me tell you this, death is a part of life. It comes to all things born or not, sentient or not. The feeling of loss is a natural consequence to that. To acknowledge said loss is not attachment it is serenity. Now I will not force you to do this. Such an action must be entirely your choice but if you choose to pick out a name I believe it will help you acknowledge your loss and let it go”.  
  
During his speech Obi-Wan had calmed considerably. He looked up at Qui-Gon and nodded and he knew his Padawan would think over his words before coming to a decision.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. Obi-Wan was released the first day from the Halls and spent some quiet days with him in their quarters. After he was cleared Obi-Wan returned to his classes with a story of a training injury to tell his classmates. Padawan Vos knew the truth of course with his Psychometry and thus Master Tholme did as well but both had promised Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon secrecy and digression. His student seemed to be doing well but Qui-Gon knew there would be some bumps in recovery.

Their first hurtle came when Obi-Wan snuck into an empty meditation room with the intent of hiding from the mind healers and had to be personally escorted to his mind healing session by Master Yoda after trying to skip out. That anecdote told to him by his Grand-Master actually made Qui-Gon feel better. He would be much more worried if his wayward apprentice went to all of his appointments willingly. Another time he started crying in the middle of the night from a dream he could not remember and spent most of the rest of the week wary to sleep.  
  
After the first couple of sessions the healers called Qui-Gon in to speak with them. Some sessions with his Padawan and some without. His first session without his Padawan had the healer telling Qui-Gon the full name of the other father so that Qui-Gon could call the Melida/Daan authorities and warn them that they had a predator on their hands.  
  
In his first session with his Padawan, Obi-Wan spoke of the atrocities he had seen on Melida/Daan and his fears for where he would go if he was never accepted back into the Order. Cersai’s death meant he certainly could not stay on Melida/Daan, and a young former Jedi Padawan only had so much life experience outside of the Order. His complicated feelings on the death of Bruck Chun were a common topic. Another joint session had Obi-Wan explain more of his relationship with the medic. ‘Jace’ as Obi-Wan called him. The things they would do together. His guest chamber that Obi-Wan could stay in when he wanted or needed. About how after sessions with Healer Dyn he could see that the relationship was inappropriate.  
“I knew at the time it was bad because of my age and the Republic laws, but another part of my brain thought that maybe everyone had given up on the majority planets children reaching Galactic Standard age of adulthood so the cultural standards were different”, he had explained. In one session together they spoke very briefly about Obi-Wan being curious as to what his child would turn out to be and his sorrow that he would never know or hold the child. His student was quiet for most of the day after that one.  
  
A month or so after Obi-Wan expressed his sorrow for his loss Obi-Wan comes to him after his classes with a request.  
  
“The Lake Level?”, he asked after Obi-Wan told him.  
  
“Its where Bant and I go sometimes, its peaceful”  
  
“What do you want to do there”  
  
At this Obi-Wan pulls a small piece of paper out of his pocket. The name Mirko was written in Galactic Basic in Obi-Wan's neat handwriting. All at once he understood. When they got down to the Lake Level (thankfully empty), Obi-Wan took out a match a lit the paper aflame before dropping it in the water. They are both quiet for a moment before Obi-Wan speaks.  
  
“It means peace”, he tells Qui-Gon

"It is a beautiful name", Qui-Gon responds honestly.  
  
Obi-Wan beams up at him and then sits down in light meditation. A feeling of fondness overtakes him for a moment. After all that Obi-Wan has been through in his short life he had every right to be a little bit broken or bitter. But his Padawan stands before him hale and whole. A picture of perfect Jedi serenity. For a moment he can see a picture of the boy in his mind as a knight. An ideal Jedi, the kind Master wants to be credited for. The picture is blurry and shaded but Qui-Gon chalks it up to his abysmal Unifying Force ability. That was always Obi-Wan's strength. He feels the boy shift out of his meditation trance next to him, lighter and freer than he had been in a long time. Qui-Gon may be pathetically weak in the Unifying Force but he knew intrinsically, down to his very soul that Obi-Wan was going to be okay now. Such a revelation, he thought, warrants a trip to Dex’s.

“Come on Padawan, lets go, I believe we should dine at Dex’s Diner tonight” and so they went. Perhaps not completely healed but certainly on their way.


End file.
